The Mask-Fairy Tail Style!
by Ahsoka4
Summary: Blank clerk, Lucy Heartfilia, is transformed into a maniac superhero when she wears a mysterious mask.


Chapter 1

Working at Magnolia Bank was young Lucy Heartfilia. She worked as a bank clerk and was one of the many smartest but also nicest person anyone could meet. Now, most would think that someone like Lucy would have it all. Unfortunately, that was not true for Lucy's case.

As good-hearted of a person Lucy was, she was basically a victim of being the unluckiest woman. Basically, she was mistreated by numerous people around her, took advantage of her kindness and became the butt monkey of people's horrible pranks. When it came to dating boys, some turned out to be pigs who try to get real fresh of her. But if that wasn't worse enough, some decent guys she would fall for would consider her to be ugly.

Other than mistreated by people, she would constantly get rough-housed by a local gang called the Oracion Seis. They were a group of hooligans that hung around Lucy's neighborhood and made attempts to beat her up and steal whatever money she had when she came home at night. Plus, she was a victim of her land lord, Juvia Loxar's, insulting jokes and always preferring to her as a big nobody.

Lucy hoped the day would come when she can grow some backbone and show everybody she's somebody they shouldn't take advantage of and mess with. Then again, it was easier said than done. Lucy couldn't understand how she can stand up for herself when people don't take anything she does or says seriously. Luckily, she had a few people who did respect her: her best friend Levy McGarden and her little foster sister, Wendy Marvell.

On the phone, Lucy was talking to her boyfriend, Loke. From the conversation Levy was overhearing, it looked as through Lucy was in another boyfriend crisis.

"What do you mean you're not going to the concert with me? Do you understand how hard it took to get those tickets?

"No, you are not taking those tickets and taking that ex-girlfriend of yours. Do you realize she cheated on you?

"That is the worse excuse you can give me to get back with her.

"Loke, don't you hang up on me…!"

Lucy finally hung up on the phone as she sat down in a chair as she started to mope. Levy looked on concern as she approached her best friend to see how she was doing.

"Are you okay, Lu?" Levy asked. "I don't know if this is a good time to ask, but what exactly happen between you and Loke?"

"That jerk broke up with me," Lucy answered. "According to him, I'm not good enough and decides he made a big mistake leaving his girlfriend. I mean there's a good reason he left her after she cheated on him."

"You know what, don't think about it, Lu," Levy told her. "If I ever meet him, I'll be sure to slug him until he's not pretty anymore. Also I think I have the perfect cure that will take your mind off of things. There's this new gig downtown that they're hosting called Sabertooth club. People who've been there have told me it's the hottest place they're ever been in."

"Come to think of it, I think I've heard of that club," Lucy remembered. "But don't you need to become a member to get into that kind of club."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Lucy," Levy assured her. "I have connections that will definitely get us in. Trust me on this, Lucy, tonight is the going to be one night you will never forget."

Suddenly, thunder flashed from outside as it started to rain.

"Okay, that doesn't look like a good omen when you get a thunder storm after you just said that," Lucy said, gulping nervously.

"That's just a superstition, Lucy," Levy told her, once more. "Don't base your life on omens. Besides, there's nothing that can possibly ruin this day for you."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do not own the film "The Mask" as it is the property of director Charles Russell as well as the comic book company, Dark Horse and the film company the owns the film, New Line Cinema.**

 **Notice: One thing I would like to inform you readers is that this story is based off the film, but with some differences. The one filling in the role of Stanley Ipkiss is Lucy Heartfilia since I feel she's kind of similar like Stanley, a victim of unfortunate events. Also there will be no love story, as I'm trying to create a different kind of story for the plot. Anyhow, enjoy this story and tell me what you think in your reviews.**


End file.
